1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions, notably for topical cosmetic applications, formulated as supple doughs which are useful for the care and/or makeup of the lips and/or of the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic compositions known to this art which can be topically applied to the skin or the lips as a makeup or care product, such as, for example, the bases for lips or lipsticks, generally contain fatty substances including waxes, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, adjuvants and additives. It is known that the greater the amount of waxes which is present in the composition, the firmer the consistency of the latter, and this permits same to be used in stick form.
However, the formulation, in particular of a colored lip makeup, in stick form presents certain disadvantages: the drawing of the lip outlines is not very easy and the heat resistance of the stick is not the optimum.
There are also known cosmetic compositions which are in the form of a supple dough that can be applied with the aid of a brush, for example. These compositions generally contain no or little wax, especially in a minor amount on the order of 8%-12%, and which enables them to be picked up and applied with ease, since a larger amount of waxes would provide a composition of higher viscosity which then could not be applied.
However, the waxes permit certain advantageous properties to be imparted to such compositions, in particular smoothness and film resistance and thickness.
Furthermore, it too has been found that the compositions of the prior art exhibit the disadvantage of transfer, namely, of being transferred at least partially, leaving a mark, on certain substrates with which they are contacted, especially a glass, a garment or the skin. This results in a mediocre persistence of the film on the lips, making it necessary to reapply the colored lip makeup composition at regular intervals.